Arc 2 Episode 12: Flash Back, Highwind investigation
Windchimer: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66b0VcCifj8 ) Walking up the steps of the hospital, gale would have a somber look on his face. He wasn’t used to seeing thunder be out of action ever. The guys a literal tank, it’s a rarity, he ever takes substantial damage of any kind…to see him like this kinda hurt Gale. Always thinking his brother was this impenitrible wall that wasn’t coming down. Guess everyone has their limits..still even gale couldn’t understand why he himself was able to traverse the darkness with realitive ease, while thunder couldn’t at that point. So many changes were going on with him, he couldn’t quite fathom why that was…as he arrived at the hospital door, he’d knock three times before walking in, with a box in his hand, and hoping to see his brother awake. Weather he was or not, gale would still greet him as if he were. “Yo Thunder. How you feeling today man? I bought you a model airplane kit that you could put together in your free time. Since you can’t do much right now. “ Thunder Highwind : It had been over 4weeks. Thunder untill two days prior to today had been asleep in a deep coma. His body would slip into these deep sleeps quite often and the doctors say he could slip back into his coma at any time. He sat up staring out the window on the hospital bed until he turned his head to his brothers voice. His hair had grown and it gowned over his face. He'd look the same but gale would easily point out that thunders right eye was a glowing purple. He looked... Lost. His eyes shot over to the airplane and a smirk broke across his face. " Haaaaa I haven't did one of those since I was a kid! " he said in a groggy voice. Taking it from gale he'd look at the box eying the model that he was going to build if he ever got the chance. " I heard about you guys big mission. Kinda upset I won't be able to head out with you guys... I fucked up last mission. Trying to take that thing on was stupid. I should be dead. And if the reports are right... So should you Gale.." Thunder said looking up at his brother. Windchimer: Gale would raise an eyebrow at his brothers...oddly colored eye. It was nice to see his he was still the same underneath, but he sounded so much weaker. Probably making a slow recovry. "Yeah that missioin was pretty tough. We would've gotten through the atmosphere if you were piloting. And all those fucking machines man! I mean I did my thing, but i'll be damned if it wasn't hard as fuck." Gale would sight just thinking about it. "I'm gald you like the plane though!" Gale was interupted by Thuns mentioning of the last mission, and he'd slump his shoulders down thinking about it. "I guess we're both pretty lucky or pretty special. I can't think of which one really. . .all i know is: walking through that darkness felt like nothing special. Considering you're makeshift sharingan in your eye...you took something away from this ordeal like i did. All be it more of a physical change..We need to get this checked Thunder, but neither of us ever have the time." Gale would pull up a chair and sit next to thun's bed. "What was it like. . .in there?" Thunder Highwind : Thunder turned his head , staring out at the window watching the hover cars fly by. His purple eye danced around as he stared, trying to find the right words to explain all that he had seen within the Inside if the Deus. " I.. I've seen the Darkness Gale." ( http://youtu.be/7m0IUJS-LOY ) he took a deep breathe. Shaking his head when he began to give it some real thought. " Within the Deus.. Was an empty void if darkness... All I felt, all I saw. Was hate, anger, negativity soared freely within the depths of the empty sea of black. But what threw me off the most had been... The images of our father.." Thunder said clenching the blanket infront of him. " I saw his face Gale. That Deus, had our father or... Was our father. I don't know for sure. I keep having dreams, about some woman wrapping me within her embrace. She speaks of the darkness as a gate way to freedom. I don't know what the hell she's talking about. The other 3rd class have been out fighting the Deus... And with every death , with every loss. I feel the woman's embrace growing stronger. Sliding her evil fingers through my skull and into my brain..." Thunder turned looking over at Gale. " whatever you guys do up on that mission make it fast. At home, here on pandora I have a feeling. Things are going to turn into hell. When I sleep Gale. I'm sent to another place. And I'm forced to fight. And I always lose... Always consumed by this darkness. You have to becareful. Or you'll be swallowed by the darkness to." Windchimer: Gale listened to his brother intensely, almost shuddering from the sheer sound of how creepy the story actually was. The mention of their father is what really caught gale’s attention and as it did gale would sit up straight in his seat now pulled into this. “Dad?. . .in the darkness. . .just seems so out of place.” Gale listened further as he mentioned being consumed by something that was plaguing him and how he died in his dreams. Gale would clench his jaw together for a moment, before shaking his head. “No Thunder, now’s not the time to be losing here. We’ll handle what’s going on there, some way somehow. You however need to get back into action. I can’t say what’s plaguing you..i really am kinda creeped out on what it could be. I do know however…that when we fall. There’s a moment where you can lay there, and take the pipe like a bitch. Or. Clench your buttcheeks and get a move on.” Gale would put a hand on his brothers shoulder. “I think it’s time you closed your anus Thunder. This isn’t a laughing matter. Our personal struggles aside, we need you back at full condition for whatever’s coming. I’ll be fine. To be honest, I’m not to worried about what’s wrong with me, it doesn’t seem to have hampered me to god awful much.” Gale would feel in his pocket, the coin he was given from that mysterious tatto’d man, and pull it out handing it to Thunder. “either of those symbols mean anything to you? I know one of them is that of the Deus, but the other one trumps me..i’ve no literal clue what that symbol means. Got it from a weird guy a while back.” Thunder eyes the symbol rubbing his eyes and when he did his purple one went back to it's original green. " Well , in one of my dreams... I think I've seen that..." --- He hit the ground. His body felt heavy. On his body had been a suit of armor that looked otherworldly. Godly almost. " Where.. Where am I.." Thunders voice echoed throughout the area. He stood finally. The Armor had been black and gold. Glowing in the light with a shimmer that was almost blinding. " And so you have awakened.." The female with purple hair and gold and red skin glowed in her black majestic armour. Her flowing purple hair blew in the wind with a wisp as she stood on a cliff above him. " Where Am I..." His voice echoed throughout the area. " Your mind is in the land of darkness. While your body rest elsewhere. You have been chosen by the darkness.. " " What are you talking about lady!" She smiled. Her body warping in front of the young man as she began to speak." Darkness is a force parallel to the weak and useless Light. Darkness is the loss of people's souls before there time. You see the god of the living pool gave you organics a expiration date. Like food waiting to spoil. Your holy gods are all welcoming you all into death. How generous, setting you up for failure. Slowly suppressed and conquered by darkness's influence, these unfortunate souls become Deus and, my kinds servants and tools if destruction. If their soul is strong enough, they leave behind a body that becomes a sihoulette after being processed through those of my kind known as the harvest as a good enough candidate for our army. We the ones who dwell in darkness allow you mortals a second chance at life. An immortal life. And yet we are the 'evil' ones. Those who follow the path of Darkness will usually gain untold power at the expense of something of their former selves. The place where the Deus and darkness reside together is know as The Void of Darkness where we see right now. No mortal body can venture here. There bodies will be consumed by the vicious darkness. Through hatred and anger and other negative emotions can ones Mantra take the form of Darkness. But only after accepting it. Which you will do as well. Nearly all beings have darkness in their souls but the levels of darkness and light vary from person to person. There are a few exceptions to this rule but they are considered weak." Thunder coughed gripping tightly to his weapon in his hand. " The Deus.. The harvest. What do you want!?" She smirked crossing her arms. " We want.. Order." She said as a feud if Deus surrounded Thunder, while one warrior stood in front if the creatures. He had white hair with an odd symbol of a-heart on the leading ones forehead.-- " I think.. It belongs to a creature... Known as a Sihoullete... Or something like that. Or it could be the symbol of the Deus. The two entities are related none the less so yeah it could be either one. "thunder said crossing his arms." There generals , commanders and other higher ups in the Deus Army. " Thunder took the coin. Pulling over one if the books that he had brought to him from the hospital library. It was called ' The unknown history.' Flipping through the pages. Thunder found the symbol which was the exact the same thing that Gale had asked him about. " Yup, this is it right here. Then there is no doubt you have a Harvest agent on your case brother... Look. Don't being this Harvest stuff up to the higher ups untill I get this figured out alright. " “Silhouette eh?” gale murmured looking at the symbol. “They’ve got good taste in logo desingn, but I’m not sure what that’s got to do with me.” Gale watched and Thunder pulled out a book, and found a page containing information on the shilouette’s and what made them tick so to speak. “A harvest agent eh? So that’s who that feller is. Looks like I’ll be having some questions for that son of a bitch next time I see him.” Gale would crack his knuckles for a minute, and continue listening to thunder. “I’m not gonna say anything. If Y.U.N corp figured out we knew about this we might be on some permananat termination bullshit. Even though I hate the place, I need the money for damn sure. Still. . .Shilouette’s and Deus’s..Says here they don’t get along so well. If I’m reading it correctly, they’re one in the same, but can’t stand each other. Looks like long ago there was a war of some sort? This stuff is kinda cool to look at but why now is my question. It seems odd that.” Gale would count out on one finger. “Yun leaves, Deus choose then to take rise, we get a new president and information on the subject is JUST now briefed to us when it’s convient for us to combat it. if this has been a threat all along…well I’m not a genius but I find it pretty damn funny how when Yun left, this shit came to fruition. That’s just my two cents” Gale would pace around the room folding his arms, and looking at his brother. “This Darkness..has it effected you in any negative way? Are you sickly? Do you feel stronger? Different in anyway? We need to know these things, to get you outta here quicker, so we can start painting the bigger picture.” Thunder Highwind : Gale shifted his weight as he turned to look up at his brother, putting things together to form a large and much greater picture. " You gale, that doesnt make since after all. See i knew you were smarter than you let on! " Thunder said clapping his hands. " Tarterine, thats Yuns real name. He was an Imposter, a Klausian impersanting the head of the family when he wasnt. To my knowledge he had been doing alot of things to alot of other countries throughout pandora. And the issues he has caused are collsoall. Poor misses Frost has to handle it all to. It's not fair to her... But wait. This lady in my dreams, she calls herself The Harvest. Same thing as the legends. However, when i speak to her she tells me that she simply wants peace, and order. All before trying to kill me of course... but yeah. Gale Pass me that book to the Left of you called the 'The Providence of Pandora.' I think I read about this somewhere in history class..." Thunder Highwind : " Ah... Here it is.." Thunder said as he flipped through the pages. " From the book it says right here. And I quote ' When Luluja came into the fight, it seemed Noctum would soon be defeated. The three "Holy" Ancients fought viciously with Noctum, but only the fourth- Viska- seemed to realize something was amiss. The more they fought the more the planet seemed to submerge into darkness. The crops withered, the seas turning black, and the air becoming thin and harsh. Maybe the others thought it was simply the war and Noctum's power, but Viska knew that it was Pandora- a living planet- stirring as the war raged on. Noctum was on his last leg, nearly defeated when the day of the reaping came. He reached into the soils of Pandora and tapped into the Life Stream once more, drinking from it to empower himself. And this time when he did, he pushed Pandora the last little inch it needed to switch into its 'alter ego' existence. The dark side of Pandora was the wickedness of its essence, a form known as "Harvest". As the planet turned against them, the world was wiped and razed. Harvest turned against the Ancients and devoured all five of them, ripping them asunder and engulfing them in the Life Stream as they were given to it, sacrificed against their will really. The only Ancient who willingly gave herself to the Life Stream and Harvest's wrath was Viska. The world was wiped clean, and Harvest settled. Pandora re-emerged, but now the Life Stream was retreating. As if denied its freedom because of Harvest's destruction, the world was preparing to return to its stony lifeless nature. But the Ancients who'd been devoured ascended in the Life Stream, becoming deities bound to Pandora and its Moons. They were no longer of physical bodies but their spiritual essences still had power that lingered in Pandora by their ties. All five of the dead Ancients used what of their power remained to keep the Life Stream from retreating and convinced Pandora to remain awakened. And all over now, did the world find itself reborn and flourishing again. ' " Thunder finally looked up at his brother and nodded his head as he stood out of bed. Pacing around the room. " If... this is true, then Tarterine, must of struck the planet into this state. And he must have done something pretty bad because Gale.." Thunder said turning to his brother. " The Return of the Harvest is coming now. And shes coming to purge this world of its life to start a new, to recreate peace again..." He said opening the window and looking outside. " And No... the Darkness doesnt hurt, and hasnt hurt me at all. Some days I go into Coma like sleeps that can vast into a week or a few days. But thats been slowing down. I puked out a bunch of black stuff for about two weeks but that to died down. I'm fine from what I can see physically... in tip top shape. But Dont worry about me, we have other things to worry about. When you get back from this mission... Things might be pretty hetic. I need you to be ready for that. " Windchimer: Gale’s face almost went white form the news he received. After listening intensely to why Yun left, and how president frost is actually a good woman with good intentions it did make him a smidge bit happier to know he wasn’t working for a complete dick, though his hate for WARRIOR still runs deep in his veins. After hearing the history lesson about how the harvest and the gods were connected, Thunder broke it down to gale that a figurative apocalypse was on the rise. He was relived that his brother was fine. His condition was going to get significantly better hopefully. “Damn….Thunder is a lot to take in. something like this is 1st class material right here. Some part of me doesn’t exactly think we’re equipped for this.” Gale would ball his fist up as he folded his arms. “and yet I get the bad feeling that you, me, and everyone close to us is going to become entangled in a web that none of us can get out of. None the less. The sooner you get out of that bed, the sooner we can get to the bottom of everything going on together. Then we can deck our dad straight in the face for letting himself get taken from us.” Gale would raise a fist to Thunder, hoping his brother would dap him up, and the two would lock fist for a moment, Gale smiling and grinning at his brother with a high reassurance that everything was going to be okay. “one other thing I wonder though…we’ve seen Deus. So….shouldn’t the Silhouettes take place? It’s clear these things have human forms like the one that’s been stalking me. But if that’s the case, then if the Deus make a move, we should at least have one silhouette running around trying to kill them all as well. Does that book say more about them and what they do? Where they live? Any preemptive information we can dig from them would be beneficial in learning how to take them down and keep them at bay.” " Not that I know of.." Thunder would say in respnse as he stood with his arms crossed. " But when I find something... i'll be sure to let you know first. Be safe Gale.." Category:Arc 2